Espectro
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Sakura está morta, Sasuke. E as pessoas sempre ficam perto daquelas que amam... Suspense/Horror/Angst/Romance. SasuSaku.


**Espectro**

"_A Sakura está morta, Sasuke. E as pessoas sempre ficam perto daquelas que amam..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Esta fic é do gênero SuspenseTerror/Angust/Romance respectivamente nessa ordem. Não me responsabilizo por pesadelos durante a noite.**

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas eu sou deles e eles usam e abusam de mim como bem entendem. Hoho

* * *

><p><strong>Espectro<strong>

"_Olhos tristes me seguem_

_Mas eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim_

_Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo_

_Porque eu ainda acredito que tenha_

_Restado algo para mim e para você."_

(One Last Breath – Creed)

Num solavanco se pôs sentado, a expressão geralmente apática transcrita numa assustada. Os olhos estavam arregalados e o suor escorria pelas têmporas, delineando todo seu rosto e indo morrer no tecido do kimono.

Aturdido, olhou em volta. Karin e Suigetsu estavam dormindo placidamente, Juugo mantinha a vigília enquanto conversava com um pássaro atrelado a seu ombro. Nada fora do normal, para quebrar o silêncio só o farfalhar dar folhas pelo vento. O loiro o olhou enquanto Sasuke ainda tentava diminuir os batimentos cardíacos.

- Outro pesadelo? – perguntou solicito.

O moreno se limitou a assentir.

- Algo de novo? – Negou.

Era sempre o mesmo sono e acordava geralmente à mesma hora. A sensação de o peito ser comprimido, presente apenas quando sonhava com o assassinato dos pais. Ele sabia que era ela. Sakura. O cabelo rosado era incontestável, e ainda tinha aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, que depois ficavam opacos.

Ela gritava enquanto caía de um precipício em direção às águas violentas de uma corredeira. Ele sempre tentava pegá-la, mas não conseguia. Corria pelo declive até chegar à margem, bem a tempo de ver o corpo boiar e afundar.

Mesmo que não quisesse, permanecia encarando o rio por longos minutos, apenas digerindo a informação de que aquela garota irritante que sempre julgara-se apaixonada por ele estava morta. Havia morrido bem debaixo de seu nariz, e ele não conseguira pegá-la a tempo.

Estes minutos nos quais divagava eram o tempo necessário para que a água do rio se perturbasse novamente. Primeiro eram os cabelos, num tom mais escuro de rosa e próximo ao vermelho, empapados eles desciam pela pele pálida-azulada e, enquanto ela emergia, o moreno podia enxergar a extensão de seus ferimentos feitos pelas pedras que habitavam o leito do rio.

O sangue coagulado formava uma crosta vermelha pelo braço direito dela, quase cortando-o de fora a fora. Os lábios arroxeados também estavam feridos, e inchados. O resto do corpo ele mal conseguia ver, a roupa que ela geralmente usava ainda tampava boa parte, mesmo que toda rasgada e suja.

Mas o pior era os olhos, manchados de vermelhos. As veias haviam estourado, a parte que deveria ser branca estava quase que totalmente manchada da cor sanguinolenta, e as esmeraldas eram violadas por um pingo ou outro dentro da íris.

Sasuke tinha a certeza de que, do jeito que ela estava, tão arroxeada e machucada, era impossível ter sobrevivido. E, ainda assim, ela estava ali em pé a sua frente, contudo de alguma forma o moreno sabia que não estava viva.

Com os lábios quase grudados aos seus ela levantou o olhar, obrigando-o a manter contato com o que mais lhe incomodava.

_- Você não estava aqui. Por que você não estava aqui, Sasuke-kun?_

_Você não estava aqui._

_Por que você não estava aqui, Sasuke-kun?_

_ Por que?_

E aí ele acordava. Suado, cansado e perturbado. Depois disso não conseguia fechar os olhos. Apesar de sempre manter sua expressão apática, este era um momento em que conseguia quebrar sua pose.

Juugo sempre estava de vigia no horário em que acordava. Sasuke agradecia mentalmente por isso, já que era o mais discreto e tranquilo do grupo depois dele. Sem dizer nada o loiro havia percebido o que acontecia, fazia uma ou outra pergunta educada, depois o silêncio.

Como não conseguia dormir, liberava o parceiro da vigília e assumia o posto. A mente sendo bombardeada por imagens do sonho que havia começado a pouco mais de um mês e que estava tão intrínseco na sua mente que era difícil não pensar nele.

Assim que amanhecia o time Taka levantava acampamento e voltavam à jornada. Sasuke deliberadamente estava a dias rodeando os limites de Konoha, dividido em ir atrás de informações sobre a rosada ou deixar este assunto de lado.

Claro que, estando tão perto da Vila da Folha, corria o risco de esbarrar em algum ninja da localidade. E isso quase aconteceu algumas vezes, sempre esquivando-se com os avisos prévios da rastreadora.

O sol amainava-se sobre a pele, estavam parados à margem do rio que cortavam as proximidades. Karin e Suigetsu discutiam sobre algum assunto irrelevante e Juugo refrescava-se a alguns metros.

Suspirou. Ultimamente sentia um peso estranho nos ombros, como se estivesse carregando algo, as costas doíam e até sua velocidade andava comprometida. Claro que jamais admitiria isso para ninguém, mas estava intrigado.

Concentrou-se nas águas plácidas, a imagem de Sakura morta e emergindo em seus sonhos voltou-lhe à mente. Um calafrio subiu-lhe a espinha e sentiu algo pingando em seu ombro. Sangue. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

Concentrando em si próprio tentou localizar algum machucado ou algo que pudesse indicar o sangramento. Nada. O vinco na testa intensificou-se. Olhou para cima em busca de algo e tinha apenas o céu límpido e azul acima de si. Nem as árvores estavam projetando-se acima dele.

Aproximou-se da água para analisar o próprio reflexo, mas o que viu fez com que desse um salto para longe. O coração batia forte como se a alma quisesse abrir caminho e fugir pela mata. No reflexo do rio ele não estava sozinho, mas a rósea estava ali, montada em seus ombros, o nariz sangrando, as mãos roxas sobre sua face e os olhos vermelhos voltados para seu rosto.

Passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos num movimento temerário, buscando encontrar as mãos da kunoichi em sua pele. Nada. Balançou a cabeça como que para clarear as ideias e voltou-se a aproximar-se da margem.

Louco, só podia estar ficando louco. Não tinha nada em seus ombros, a água apenas refletia seu rosto pálido e o vermelho do sharingan ativado. Não se lembrava de tê-lo feito, mas mesmo assim desativou-o sem dar muita importância ao ocorrido.

Estava cansado, o sono veio ocupando espaço e inebriando-lhe a mente. Ele podia recostar-se na árvore e tirar um cochilo, tinha certeza que ninguém se importaria e era uma ideia tão boa...

- Sasuke! – Levantou os olhos, conhecia aquela voz espalhafatosa.

O loiro estava com o dedo em riste e o rosto vermelho, atrás dele vinha Kakashi e um outro rapaz extremamente pálido. Pareciam cansados e empoeirados, talvez estivessem voltando de alguma missão. Virou e olhou para o próprio time, excetuando Juugo, todos estavam em posição de batalha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui teme? – Ele continuou gritando, os tímpanos do moreno protestaram.

Ignorando toda a comoção passou a observar melhor a situação, se eles estavam voltando de missão, certamente Sakura devia estar junto em algum lugar. Sem conseguir conter a própria língua, perguntou:

- Onde está a Sakura?

Pôde assistir de camarote a expressão do loiro vacilar, da típica cara de bobalhão determinado para uma melancólica. Todo o brilho que o antigo parceiro costumava irradiar minguou. Ele apertou os lábios e podia jurar que os olhos azuis dele estavam enchendo d'água.

- A Sakura morreu, Sasuke.

Ele deveria estar surpreso? Quer dizer, assustado pela coincidência de seu sonho com a realidade, estava. Mas de alguma forma era como se já esperasse por aquilo. A mente conseguia formular apenas uma pergunta.

- Como?

O loiro limpou o canto dos olhos, sendo acometido por uma tremedeira. Quem respondeu foi o Copy Ninja.

- Ela caiu de um penhasco enquanto lutávamos com ninjas da Vila do Som.

Ela. Havia. Caído. De. Um. Penhasco.

Exatamente como em seu sonho. Sem notar fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo, exatamente como Naruto, mesmo que este estivesse tremendo.

- Eu tentei... tentei pegá-la antes de cair, mas estava longe demais e não a alcancei a tempo. – Um soluço. – Encontramos o corpo boiando meia hora depois.

_Você não estava aqui. Por que você não estava aqui, Sasuke-kun?_

_Você não estava aqui._

_Por que você não estava aqui, Sasuke-kun?_

_ Por que?_

Com isso Sasuke soube o que ela quis dizer, se tivesse feito tudo diferente ele teria salvado ela. Sakura e seu sorriso luminoso estariam ainda presente. A cabeça doía, sentia a mãos geladas em seu rosto, podia enxergar aqueles olhos que o assombrava constantemente. Uma pontada, um grunhido, e caiu desmaiado.

* * *

><p>O bip da máquina que media os batimentos cardíacos era irritante e o fizeram acordar. Num movimento brusco sentou-se em busca da kunai. A súbita claridade o fizera apertar os olhos com força, piscando compulsivamente.<p>

- Sasuke, calma.

Virou o rosto para a voz e encontrar Yamanaka Ino a beirada da cama, usando o uniforme de médica. Franziu o cenho, onde estava?

- Naruto te trouxe a Konoha depois que desmaiou. Seus parceiros de time estão bem, mas presos. Tem_ três_ dias que você está dormindo. – Ele a encarou como se estivesse falando outra língua. – Gostaria que você não desse trabalho, tem ANBU para todo o lado, não tem como você fugir. E eu tenho que fazer alguns exames em você.

Talvez estivesse aturdido demais para oferecer qualquer resistência, ou simplesmente cansado demais para conseguir alguma. As palavras do sonho rodopiavam por sua mente, envenenando-lhe os sentidos. Ela estava morta.

- Quando?

A Yamanaka levantou uma sobrancelha, aproximando-se dele para faze a coleta de sangue.

- Quando ela morreu?

- Oh... tem quase dois meses. – Os lábios estavam frisados, os olhos baixos. – Levante-se para mim te pesar.

Ele assentiu, colaborando. Guiou-o até a balança, Sasuke subiu.

130 quilos.

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, desça por favor Sasuke. – Ele obedeceu, a loira mexeu no objeto. – Volte.

77 quilos.

- É, acho que agora voltou ao normal.

Ela recolheu mais alguns dados e saiu, deixando-o descançar.

* * *

><p>Liberdade condicional. Ele franziu o cenho perante o veredicto. Sequer podia sair de Konoha, mas pelo menos não ficaria encarcerado. Todos os membros do time Taka tiveram o mesmo veredicto, excetuando Juugo que de quebra conseguira um tratamento.<p>

O moreno retornou para o complexo de seu clã, para a casa principal. Cedeu outras para os parceiros de time. Ia dormir e acordar sozinho, o mesmo pesadelo ainda o assombrava, temia estar enlouquecendo de vez.

Às vezes durante a noite ouvia o barulho de coisas quebrando, sentia o peso dela na cama, sentada na beirada enquanto dormia. Sentia o vento frio que parecia ser sua respiração no rosto. A sentia ali, mas não voltara a ver.

Até aquela noite.

O vapor d'água impregnava o ambiente, a água quente escorria pelo corpo, acariciando cada centímetro de sua pele com um rastro de fogo. Ele podia escutar a voz dela, a risada. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa no azulejo frio. Sua cabeça estava doendo, seus ombros estavam cansados, as costas pareciam até mais encurvadas que o normal.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, mas já sentia a pele enrugando. Abriu os olhos e os arregalou imediatamente. Não era água que escorria pelo ralo, mas sangue. Saiu do box com um grito abafado, olhando para o próprio corpo em busca da origem. Nada, só tinha água. Pelo ralo também só descia água.

Num suspiro trêmulo olhou para o espelho, a ponto de ver as letras se desenhando pelo vidro embaçado.

_Você não estava aqui._

_Por que você não estava aqui, Sasuke-kun?_

Afastou, encarando o espelho do banheiro, o vapor que o chuveiro ainda ligado soltava tampava as letras lentamente. Tropeçando vestiu a bermuda e saiu do banheiro, acabando no quarto, em frente ao espelho.

Virou-se de frente ao mesmo, ela estava ali sentada em seus ombros, a pele roxa destacava-se no vermelho dos cortes, os olhos pareciam flutuar como fantasmas sanguinários. A boca mantinha-se num sorriso pequeno enquanto ela dizia algo. Não ouvia, mas conseguia entender de alguma forma.

_Eu amo você._

E as pessoas sempre ficam perto daquelas que amam. Gritou, os pulmões se comprimiram e se expandiram num grito desesperado, os dedos dela acariciavam os fios úmidos e rebeldes de seu cabelo, ele podia senti-la.

Bateu os braços em volta do corpo, tentando tirá-la de cima de si. Os braços atravessavam, não tinha nada em cima de seu corpo, mas no reflexo ela ainda estava ali. Andou de costas, debatendo-se desesperadamente.

Desesperado ele não viu a janela logo atrás de si, e nem sequer conseguiu medir forças quando se jogou por ela, quebrando o vidro e caindo do segundo andar. Ainda gritava e se debatia quando atingiu o chão.

* * *

><p>Não havia sequer uma parte de seu corpo que não doesse absurdamente, lentamente sentou-se na cama. Ali tudo era branco. Num suspiro designado sentiu o corpo estralar. Estava há semanas trancafiado naquele quarto, sua recuperação era lenta, mas progressiva.<p>

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, curvado. Suspirou.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

Sentiu um vento gelado tocar-lhe a pele do pescoço, e soube que ela havia desejado-lhe bom dia também. A médica entrou no quarto com uma expressão entediada, o vidro da pequena janela na porta tremulou, formando seu próprio reflexo.

Sakura estava ali, morta, sentada em seus ombros. E sorrindo. Por que as pessoas sempre ficam perto daquelas que amam.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tentei criar algo bem assustador, mas sinto que falhei miseravelmente. A ideia para essa oneshot surgiu de um episódio muito estranho na aula de química, quando pingou sangue em mim do nada.<p>

Juro para vocês, tenho mais de vinte testemunhas. Não tinha ninguém perto de mim, não estava machucada em lugar algum e, acima de mim, apenas o teto perfeitamente branco. Muito, muito estranho. Sem contar que ando com mais dor nas costas que o normal.

E tudo isso me fez lembrar de um filme tailandês (que eu não lembro o nome de jeito nenhum) em que a garota morria e ficava nos ombros do cara.

Para variar, não está betada. Mas espero que agrade. Eu sei que tenho que atualizar as adaptações, mas ando tão desanimada... E tenho que aproveitar a criatividade. Aliás, semana que vem espero postar Senhora Fada.

Deixem reviews para me dizer o que acharam, se deu tempo de ler até aqui, dá tempo de mandar até um "gostei".

Beeijos.


End file.
